<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】土拨鼠之日 by orphalese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081750">【带卡】土拨鼠之日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphalese/pseuds/orphalese'>orphalese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphalese/pseuds/orphalese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原著向，土拨鼠之日梗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uchiha Obito, 带卡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　【01】<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“前面一米处会有绳子把我绊倒——”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“然后卡卡西那家伙会俯视着我说：你迟到了，带土。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“接下来我和他吵起来，水门老师会出声制止。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　——一成不变。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　带土在树林间跳跃着，打着呵欠，像是还没睡醒的样子，不过脚下的步子倒是很稳健。他闭着眼睛都能   知道那个绳子设置的地方，但到了那个陷阱时，还是任由自己被绊倒，狼狈地摔倒在地上，脸上装出慌张惊讶的表情。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　窸窣的脚步声。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　看，来了——<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我算是赶上了吗？”带土的表情十分到位，这句话说的无比熟练顺溜。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“不，你迟到了，带土！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　带土趴在地上，仰视着正抱着臂瞪着眼睛看着他的卡卡西，他在心里计算着时间，在卡卡西开始说话的时候，他低着头，手指无聊的抠着土里的草根，嘴皮也跟着默念着，那口型和卡卡西如出一辙——<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“知道集合的时间是几点吗？既然是个独当一面的忍者，遵守规定和规则就是理所当然的事情！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“这句话你每天都要说一遍… …”带土小声的嘀咕道。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“什么？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　带土从地上爬起来，半蹲着身子，撑着脑袋重复着这每天一次连语气和停顿都不带变的对话。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“没有啦，因为途中有个拿了很多行李的老太太找我问路，而且灰尘跑到我的眼睛… …”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他说完便拍了拍衣服上的尘土站了起来，在水门说话之前，便已经视线投向了对方——<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　接下来的对话，不，这一天所有的事情他经历了快一个月。在这一天，太阳升起，闹钟在六点二十准时响起，他从床上醒来，所有的事情都在重复，明天都变成了今天，像是一个圆环，所有人都毫无察觉，唯独他。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　——这个滑稽可笑的像是恶作剧一般的时间循环。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他甚至无不恶意的揣测这是否是老天对他的惩罚，但这又能怎么样？他试过告诉所有人真相，试过改变这一天的局面，但就算卡卡西和老师相信了他，一起将埋伏的敌国忍者干掉，成功的保护了琳，到了第二天的六点二十，一切又开始重复，那个绳子的陷阱，还有那句：“你迟到了。”… …即便在这一天死亡也无济于事，太阳照常升起，他的人生在这一天循环往复。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我现在…大概是这个世界的神。”带土搓着刚才拔起来的一根草，深沉地叹了口气。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　卡卡西瞥了他一眼道：“你是早上还没睡醒么？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　带土挺直了后背，用手指着卡卡西道：“你知道你昨天还为我哭了吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“… …”卡卡西认真的看着他道：“等任务结束后，有必要送你去木叶医院看看。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　带土嘴里鼓囊了两句，他脑袋枕在双臂上，懒懒道：“算了，反正我跟你说什么你明天也会忘记。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　卡卡西脚步放缓，他半眯着眼睛，突然将手伸到带土面前：“礼物。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　带土眉毛都没动，回道：“没有。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　卡卡西有点惊讶的盯着带土道：“你…记得？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我当然记得了！这么重要的日子，队——长——”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“… …”卡卡西将面罩拉了拉，加快了脚步。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“喂喂，你走那么快干嘛，不好意思了？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　带土仰着头，装作不经意的向右边看了眼，果然… …他的眼睛黯了黯。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　琳的手背在后面，脸微微低垂着，她手里拿的是精心准备的医疗包，那是送给卡卡西的上忍礼物。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　——知道和看见是两码事，即便心里早就接受了琳喜欢的人是卡卡西这个事实，但是这样一遍又一遍的看着，每一次都在加深这个认知。就像是煮豆子，煮的久了，便软烂不是滋味了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　带土笑了笑，他将手里那根草丢在地上，然后跑到琳的跟前，扯着嗓门语气欢快的道:“琳你手里拿的是什么？难道是送给我的吗？这是什么？盒子看起来好漂亮。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　琳脸上一红，慌乱了看了眼卡卡西，有些磕巴地道：“那，那个… …”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　卡卡西扭头看了过来，他皱了皱眉，冲着带土道：“马上该执行任务了，你别像猴子似的窜来窜去。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“… …你这家伙难道难道就没注意到——”带土瞪着他，刚想说，琳为他精心准备了礼物，但话说到一半，琳就拉住了他的袖子，摇了摇头。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　那边，水门了然的笑了笑，他从兜里掏出早已准备好的东西，微笑道：“说起来今天是卡卡西升为上忍的日子。”他看着卡卡西，眨了眨眼：“我送给你这个，特制苦无。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　卡卡西接住抛过来的苦无，颔首道了声谢。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　琳向前走了一步，她捻了下耳边的乱发，掩饰住因害羞而有些发烫的脸，然后双手将手捂得温热的医疗包递过去：“这是个人用的特别医疗包，我已经将里面的东西改成比较方便使用的样子了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“谢啦。”卡卡西这么说着接过礼物，眼睛却盯着带土。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　带土看了看琳，走到卡卡西身边，用手肘杵了他一下，小声道：“你态度太冷淡了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　卡卡西抬了抬眉毛：“你为什么要对你热情。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　带土一把将他扯过来，压低声音道：“…我是说对琳。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　卡卡西由着他拉着自己的衣服，过了一会才点了下头：“我知道了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　带土接下来的话堵在了嗓子眼里，想说什么该说什么全忘了，他直愣愣的瞪着卡卡西道：“你，你知道什么了？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　卡卡西没再看他，而是走到琳的面前，一向冷淡平直的声音变得柔和，被面罩遮住的半边脸似乎能看到笑容，他从怀里拿出一柄古朴的匕首，放到琳的手里：“你拿着，就算是回礼。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　带土难以置信的看着这一幕，他傻愣愣的站在原地，看着那边的两人有说有笑，一阵冷风刮过，吹得他身子打摆。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“... ...这个剧情，不对劲啊。”他喃喃自语道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　【02】<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　在卡卡西向琳伸出手，两人的手快要牵在一起的时候，带土往上一个箭步插到两人中间。他一把抓住卡卡西的领子，眉毛竖起，眼睛瞪圆，急吼吼地道：“你想干什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　没等卡卡西说话，琳便担心又着急地喊道：“带土… …”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土的动作顿了下，他慢慢地松手。而卡卡西则不慌不忙的整理被捏皱的领口，他的眼睛看着带土，连眨动都很少，半阖着的眼睛看上去没有神采，让人摸不清情绪。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　琳这才松了口气，她在卡卡西和带土之间看了看，似乎是怕两人吵起来，忙说：“我们快点赶路吧，耽误任务就不好了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土心里乒呤乓啷的，怎么都迈不动步子，他着卡卡西看了半天，然后闷声走过去，一把抓起对方的手，将他拉到一边。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“卡卡西——”带土语气有些焦躁。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯？”卡卡西的声音是一贯的懒散，他目视着带土，看上去十分专注。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你对琳…到底是什么意思？”犹豫了一下，带土还是问了出来，虽然卡卡西那小子看上去根本不会喜欢上任何人，但今天这迹象让他心里很不安。而与此同时，他心里某个角落又在鄙夷着自己——明明已经决定要让琳幸福，让琳的喜欢得到回应…可真看见卡卡西和琳在一起的场景，心里又空荡荡酸溜溜的。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　——难道今天就是循环的结束？<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　——卡卡西和琳相互喜欢，他们回木叶村过上了幸福的日子？<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土脑袋里浮现了许多童话的结局，他像是被人用南瓜砸到脑袋一样，整个人晕乎乎的，这些念头一股脑涌进来，他嘴唇上下动了动，但没发出声，竖直的头发似乎都塌了下来，看上去可怜兮兮的。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西面无表情的伸出手指戳了下带土的脸：“喂，中了定身术吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土像挥苍蝇一样挥开那只手，他眼睛瞪得圆圆的，声音透出强忍的悲伤：“你喜欢琳？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　然后琳也喜欢卡卡西，他们多般配啊，也对，从来就没有他插足的余地，琳的眼里自始至终只有卡卡西的身影… …<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西看上去有些惊讶，他眼皮完全撑开，像是有些困扰，过了会他才看着带土说道：“你别瞎想。我不喜欢她。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土这下急了，他眉毛皱成了一团：“不喜欢你为什么要牵她的手！”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西没说话，他看着对方拧在一起的眉毛，还有因为生气发红的嘴唇。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　过了好一会，在带土憋不住打算开口之前，卡卡西收回视线，转过身，扔下一句：“因为很可爱。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　在原地看着对方的背影拉开距离，带土心里五味杂陈。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　在这循环往复的一天里，发生过很多事情，有过许多不尽相同的结局，但卡卡西从来没有表现出对琳的好感，他只是把琳当做同伴、朋友。就像琳对他一样… …但今天不一样，卡卡西竟然说出了这两个字，看来，琳在他心中的地位已经悄然改变了。或许世界线也改变了，明天将是崭新的一天，而不再是昨天。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土看了眼脚下，觉得这葱翠的草丛像是褪了色，带着股失落的黯淡。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　等他将脑袋里纷繁复杂的想法撇去，追赶上前面的三人时，水门已经掏出地图，展平铺在地上，见带土来了，水门点了下，开始讲述这次的任务。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　任务的内容带土再清楚不过，他一边听着，一边分心注意着卡卡西和琳。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　从这里开始，接下来的任务险象环生，虽然他已经经历过很多次了，并且在大部分时间里都确保了三个人的安全。但即便如此，也是变数颇多，像昨天，虽然他已经提前放出信号弹，通知了水门老师，但是对方还是晚了一步，而埋伏的忍者也到了这边，他们三人竭尽全力也只是斩杀过半的敌人，最后他为卡卡西挡住了刺向他的数十只苦无，不支倒地，最后的记忆是卡卡西发红的眼眶… …也不知道昨天的卡卡西和琳活下来了没有… …<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土捏紧了拳头，哪怕这一天的事情循环无数次，一切又回到原点，但他也不敢有丝毫的松懈，无论发生多少遍他也要保护好他的同伴，因为不知道哪一次就是这一天真正的终结。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　——他不想再经历那样的事情。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土摇了摇头，他脑地里似乎有些模糊的远久的记忆冒了出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　在水门交代完任务后，一行人便出发了，这一路所有人都格外谨慎，连空气都变得透出紧张的意味。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　经过那片巨大的树生蘑菇林时，除了他们的脚步声，便是风吹过树叶和草地的沙响，连鸟叫声都没有，安静而幽暗，卡卡西脚步一滞，他的眼神瞬间变得锐利，他打了个手势，一行人停了下来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土看着旁边神情谨慎但言语间有些急切的卡卡西——他正在和水门交谈。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他知道卡卡西想用千鸟，那个尚未开发完全的新忍术。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然那个术威力极大，但是没有写轮眼那样的观察力，使用起来风险过大，一旦敌人反击速度快和动作出其不意，那么极有可能因为观察不到而丧命。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　不能让卡卡西用那个忍术… …带土不着痕迹的向右边挪了过去。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　几乎在卡卡西要使出千鸟的一刹那，带土猛地攥住了卡卡西的手。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“… …”卡卡西。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土？”水门看着他，琳也向这边看过了过来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土的手攥的很紧，他语气似乎是在调侃，但表情却很严肃：“队长，别急于表现嘛。让老师上，我们负责支援。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西眼睛一沉：“松手。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我知道你想说什么，今天你是队长，你想试试新开发的忍术对吗？”带土往卡卡西那个方向迈了一步。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“… …”卡卡西沉默的看着他，缓缓道：“作为部下，你应该听从队长的命令，而不是这样——”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“以下犯上？你想这么说。”带土挑了挑眉，这样的说辞他都会背了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　这边两人对视着，水门观察了一下四周的情况，这才开口道：“带土说的有道理，现在敌人那边情况不明，卡卡西，你们负责支援。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土眼睛眨也没眨的和卡卡西对视，最终，卡卡西眼睫动了下，他别过了头，手上的力道松了下来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　不对…这妥协也太容易了，带土心中暗道。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　而卡卡西则在带土分神的一刹那，反手制住了带土，他握住了对方的手腕。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　果然，他还是想自己行动——！带土心中闪过一丝不安。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你…小心点。”卡卡西望着带土说完这句话后，便专心的埋伏在他的位置。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　那边，水门的身影已经如同闪电一般奇袭而去。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“…  …”带土看着卡卡西，一句话都说不出来了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　——他竟然，真的就这样放弃了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　接下来他们配合的很好，由水门负责突袭，他们掩护，干净利落的歼灭了敌人，他们之中没有一个人受伤。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土松了口气，在将现场处理好之后，水门看了看他们三人，最终目光停留在卡卡西身上，他的眼神平静，语气和平时一样的温和，但温和之余又带着一丝沉重。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“忍者最重要的就是团队精神。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土，卡卡西，琳，你们今天做得很好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西向带土那边瞥了一眼，没有说话。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土看着旁边的琳，她的眼神透出一丝疲惫，此刻正担忧的注视着卡卡西。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　临近傍晚，一行人在旷野处的草丛休息，明天清晨，水门将和他们分开行动，他们将真正作为一个团队与敌人应战。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土翻来覆去也睡不着，他索性起来，和水门商量，让对方去休息，他来负责守夜。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　水门实在拗不过他，便走到不远的地方合眼休息，带土则一个人躺在那块石头上，他一动不动的盯着漫天的星斗看了半天，觉得心里畅快了些，便起身，往琳的方向看去。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“人呢？”带土心里一紧。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他连忙往四处张望，这时，石头下面的草丛里，传来琳的声音，她的声音压得很小，怕吵到别人：“这里，带土。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土心放了一下，他搭了把手，将琳拉了上来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你也睡不着？”琳先开口道。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“…唔…嗯…”带土含糊的应道。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“是在担心卡卡西吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“… …”带土使劲摇了摇头：“我才不担心他。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　琳笑了笑，指尖碰着指尖，她半仰着头看着夜空，说道：“可我很担心他呢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“卡卡西他…不善于表达，总是把责任自己扛着，虽然看起来很冷淡，但相处起来，会发现他温柔的一面。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土头低了低。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“今天也是，我想，他用那个术，不止是为了表现自己。”晚风吹起了她的头发，月光的照耀下让她的脸变得十分柔和：“他一定是想更好的保护自己的同伴，所以不惜一切让自己变得更强。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土顿了下，他从这边看过去，看到卡卡西蜷缩的身影，白色的头发垂在草地上，眼睛闭合着，看上去很安静，没有白天那种锋芒毕露的锐气。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土突然觉得自己的心里的某个地方变得柔软了起来，他这才意识到，这个他喊着队长的人，这个总是冲在前面的人，比他还要小一岁。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“今天，谢谢你了，带土。”琳转过头，冲着带土粲然一笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“咦？”带土收回视线，有些错愕的看着琳。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你让卡卡西注意到了，我们不仅是他保护的对象，也是能与他并肩作战的同伴。”琳温柔的说道。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　果然还是因为卡卡西… …<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土掩饰住眼神里的失望，他点了点头，强撑着笑容道：“没错，我们要变得更强，不让卡卡西那个家伙一个人出风头。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　琳掩着嘴笑了笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　夜风吹拂，星光烂漫，两人坐在石头上又聊了会，话题主要是卡卡西和明天的任务。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　而在这安静的气氛中，白天被刻意遗忘的事情又重新占据了带土的思维，他踌躇了半天，在东扯西拉了很多话后，终于忍不住问道：“——琳。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“那个…今天，卡卡西是想牵你的手吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他低着头，再不敢看着琳。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　而在带土问完后，琳的脸瞬间变得通红，她连连摆手，往卡卡西那个方向看了眼，发现对方还沉稳的睡着脸上的热度才消褪了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　她呼出一口气，捧着发烫的脸颊道：“带土你误会了。是我的错，我试了下那把刀，没想到刀刃太锋利了，不小心把手指划伤了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“卡卡西是准备看我的伤势，没，没有牵我手的意思！”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　琳后面有害羞的解释了一番，带土都没听见。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他满脑子都是那句——<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为很可爱。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“很可爱。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“可爱。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　… …<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“那这句话，到底是对谁说的……？！”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>　　第二天一早，一行人汇合在竹林的一处，水门叮嘱了他们几句，便按照计划，独自向北赶往前线，而卡卡西等人，则朝着相反的方向前行。三人的神情都凝重而警觉，此次任务的成败攸关战局，一刻都不能掉以轻心。他们的脚步声极轻，行进速度极快，但是每迈出一步都调动了全部的精神和注意，离神无毗之桥越来越近，成功或失败，你死我活，便在此一役。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　不过这其中有一位并没有他表现出的那么紧张，他心里在想这些别的事情，和这次任务无关，和这场战争无关。带土时不时的悄悄瞥一眼卡卡西，他很努力的在观察，似乎想从对方那张遮盖严实的脸上看出些什么，又或者想直接钻进对方脑袋里，看看那人的脑海里是不是也同样沉默无趣。但是他能看见的只有一个侧脸，面罩一直捂到眼睛那里，遮盖住大半的五官，能看出那张脸的轮廓很深，还有很好看的唇形… …<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　——我在想什么！<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土嘴角抽动了一下，赶紧挪开自己的视线。昨天他整宿都在想那个问题，满脑子都是那双耷拉着的无神的眼睛，剩下的一点空间里则在想琳的那些话。每次当他以为自己更为了解卡卡西的时候，对方就会在第二天给他一个惊喜… …<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他习惯称这个循环为一天，从任务的开始结束，从睁开双眼到神无毗作为终点，这一过程实则比一天要漫长。上一次，他记得是在那座桥的东面，那后方还有一篇森林，他对那里的一草一木都很熟悉，因为他几乎在那的每一寸土地战斗过，受伤过，死亡过。而在上次，他临死之前，整个世界都变成了红色，旋转、不停地旋转，所有的东西都变得模糊。他后来仔细回想，那大概是血流进了眼眶里，他身上那些血窟窿堵都堵不住，把卡卡西的身上也染满浸湿了，而在那一片模糊血涔涔的视野里，他却能清晰的看见卡卡西的眼睛，很亮，像是被水浸过，眼眶也是红色的。他觉得卡卡西为他哭了，虽然这让他自己都觉得怪难相信的，但就在那一刻，他心里确实升腾起一股奇怪的感觉，酸津津的，让整个胸腔都有些发麻。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土摸了摸自己胸口的位置，他再次看了眼卡卡西，而这时，却在空中与对方视线交汇——没法躲避，没法移开目光，他就这样与对方四目相对，他看见对方的眼睛里倒映出的故作镇定的自己，那双眼睛黑沉而寂静，同卡卡西的人一样。他想说些什么，但是这一刻的目光交汇却让他整个人被定住了一般，虽然他知道他仍在奔跑，他知道前方不远处有一个草垛陷阱，敌人正埋伏在林间随时会狙击他们，但是他无法将视线移开，他的心口噼啪作响，那种发麻的感觉从脊椎一路涌了上去。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　而就在这种平静但又波涛汹涌的情绪冲到了顶点，时间快要停滞的时候，卡卡西率先移开了目光，他往带土那边靠近了一点，只有些许的距离，但足以让对方清晰的听到他的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“别死。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他这样说着。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土浑身一震，连手臂也颤抖了起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他们成功的避开了那个陷阱，那下面是尖削的竹筒，长刀利刃一般，敌人显然早有准备。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土分心注意着琳，毕竟从这里开始，四处埋伏着土之国的忍者，这里草木茂盛加之山多岩阔，对于土遁忍者来说是极为有利的地形。而琳作为医疗忍者，一开始就置于极端危险的境地，敌人袭击的目标将会集中在她身上。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“琳！”带土出声道：“如果有人从背后攻击，你一定要毫不犹豫的刺下去，我不会离你太远，如果实在无法应付，一定记得呼救。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”琳郑重地点了下头，她掏出那个小心放置的卡卡西送给她的匕首，紧攥在手心。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土看在眼里，没有在言语，他将杂念摒除，精神集中于一点——接下来，将是一场凶险的死斗。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“魔蛭那家伙出去侦查后就一直没有回来。”隐藏在竹林碎石之下的岩忍目光盯着下面的水滩，露出冷笑：“该不会是被那些小鬼干掉了吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“去问问就知道了。”话音未落，他旁边的那人身形变得透明，转瞬间已自原地消失。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　陷阱！<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　从上面过来了！<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西迅速做出判断，他脚步一停，眼神凛冽，做出一个攻击的手势。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土在他发令的同时就便已有动作，他结印速度极快，几乎在卡卡西拔出手里剑的刹那，巨大的火球便直冲天际，火舌蔓延，将那袭射向他们的竹刃烧成了灰烬。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　而与此同时，一个看不见的身影走到了琳的身后……<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土知道此时那会隐身术的岩忍会袭击琳，而那人的同伴则会从上面攻过来，哪一方都不能放松警惕！<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“——咻咻咻！”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　数十把手里剑在竹林间回弹旋绕，让人难以辨清攻击方向，手里剑迸射过来的速度极快，四方八方的空气都像是被割破了一般。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　但卡卡西更快，他握着一柄手里剑，纵身跳跃，剑与剑碰撞划出火花，金属的撞击声响彻，不过这一呼一吸，眨眼瞬末，他便将那数十把手里剑打落。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“啪嗒——”水面发出数声脆响，水花四溅。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　这时，一声痛苦的闷哼声，让带土和卡卡西二人猛地转过头去。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　血！<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　两人几乎是同时赶往琳的位置，只见琳的手上和衣袖都沾满了血，她有些惊魂未定，额头和鼻尖上有一层冷汗。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　而就在她的正前方，那个身材高大魁梧的岩忍身体开始显形，变成半透明半实体，他痛苦的屈膝半跪，一柄匕首的刀刃整个没入了他的身体。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“琳！”带土和卡卡西的声音让琳转过头，她一眼就看见带土紧张万分的神情，而卡卡西，在确认她安全后，原本紧绷的神经稍稍放下，但是就在下一秒，甚至一秒不到的时间，他的眼神突然变得惊慌。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“砰”的一声，在带土还没有意识到发生什么，他整个人被扑倒在地，地上的砂石硌得他后背生疼，指甲抓紧泥土里，勉强将这冲击减弱，而当他视野清晰之时，只见一个身影挡在他的前方。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　那几秒像是被拉长成了一个个的画面，静止的，无法连续的画面。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　——摇晃<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　——颤抖<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　——缓慢的倒下<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土的耳边有嘈杂的嗡鸣，一根钢针贯穿了大脑一般的刺痛，喉咙里是铁腥味，缓慢的涌上来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他的视野像上次那般变得血红一片，但这次，他没死，那射向他的手里剑全都被一个人挡住了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　那人连眉头没都皱一下，在挡下这轮攻击的时候，他手上的那只手里剑也同时精准无比的倏然离手，伏在岩石暗处的人喉部被盯穿，那枚黑色的，沉甸甸的手里剑贯穿了他的气管，毙命只在瞬息。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“卡…卡西。”带土发现自己喊不出声，他的身体动了，比任何时候都要快，他甚至不知道自己的手是何时接住对方的身体，地上的影子都在摇颤。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　哭泣的声音，不是他的。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　在他身后，女孩的哭声。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土知道卡卡西的情况很不妙，他经历过这样的场景和死亡，他甚至还清晰的记得那种疼痛，刚开始是没有一丝感觉的，然后就像火药炸裂一样，轰隆隆的，皮肤骨骼和每一寸神经都在被那细微汇聚起来的疼痛碾压着，连手指都动不了，像是被寒冷和黑暗包围了起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他握紧了卡卡西的手，另一只手则颤抖的想帮对方堵上那些不间断流出的血口，那些手里剑还刺在他的身上，冰冷的黑铁像是钢钉一样打在肉里，摸上去粘稠而湿冷。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　琳半跪在卡卡西的身边，她的眼眶里一直淌着泪水，但手上却已经开始了治疗，她一句话也没说，柔和的绿色光芒从她的掌心散发，笼罩在卡卡西的伤口处。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　那一处地方的血止住，另一处却还在兀自的流着，满身的伤口，将他整片胸膛都染红了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“停下吧，琳。”卡卡西出声道，他的声音十分的微弱。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他脸上因为失血而变得惨白，嘴唇有些发青，但眼神还是一贯的平静，像是这些伤口和疼痛不存在一样。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“听着——”他吃力的加大声音，原本半阖的眼睛完全睁开：“你们现在去神无毗桥那，毁掉那里，敌人的增援没有那么快，现在正是时机。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　琳没有动，她仍固执的处理着卡卡西的伤口。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是命令。”那声音虽虚弱，但带着冷厉。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　琳的手颤抖了，眼泪滴落在卡卡西的身上。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　她抬起头看向带土，却发现对方十分安静，没有说话，没有动作，他的手轻轻的揽着卡卡西，一言未发。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土……”琳出声道，她内心似乎陷入了巨大的矛盾，这让她手臂的颤抖越来越甚，一直咬着的下唇渗出血来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土眼睫动了下，他看上去很平静，连声音都冷静地不像样，他说：“我知道了，我会带着琳离开。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　琳看着他，像是难以置信一般。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你……要将卡卡西扔在这里吗？这样下去他会——”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“会死。”带土打断她的话，他的脸上一丝表情也没有，卡卡西的身体被挪动了一下，带土收紧了臂弯，他们靠的更近了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西望着带土，他的神情十分淡然，气息正逐渐微弱，但他仍目不转睛的看着带土道：“谢谢你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土笑了，他的声音很温和，像是聊天那样：“谢什么，是你救了我…你这个笨蛋，明明之前让我别死的，自己就这么随随便便的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土。”卡卡西看着带土，他在他们交握的手里使了些力道，像是男人之间不用言语的默契一样，卡卡西遮掩在面罩下的嘴唇勾了下，他在笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土用手轻轻摸了下他的脸，柔声道：“我会完成承诺，毕竟这是你的愿望。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“就当是你升上上忍的礼物好了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他这样说着，轻轻放下了卡卡西。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　而就在他抬起头的时候，琳终于看清楚了他掩盖在阴影之下的眼睛——<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　那双写轮眼，中间的形状已如黑镰勾曲。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“琳，我把他交给你了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　琳还来不及有所反应，漩涡状的气流腾起，下一刻，她和卡卡西同时被卷入其中，消失无影。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土站在原地，风吹得水波微皱，竹林清响。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　茂密的竹林和错落的水凼从他身边掠过，他脚步未停，朝神无毗桥的方向疾驰。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　途中，只有一次，他用袖子擦了擦眼睛，鲜血沾在他的袖口，带土望着那暗红的天空，想起那天他模糊间所看见的卡卡西的眼睛。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土嘴角温柔的扬起——<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“他的确是为我哭了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“带土… …谢谢你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“要扔下卡卡西吗，可是他快…  …”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“琳！”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“木叶只派出了一个忍者？还是个小鬼？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“他的眼睛！写轮眼！”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“快逃——！”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土，我喜欢卡卡西——”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土，你为什么不救他！”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“他快死了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土——！”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　床铺狠狠地颤动了一下，带土大口的喘着气，他身上像是被水淋湿了一样，紧紧的贴在皮肤上。他动作缓慢而生硬的将衣服脱了下来，拽着衣服擦了下鼻尖的冷汗，他视线往床头一转——<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“六点二十。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　滴答滴答，铃声作响。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他看着闹钟上的日期和时间，沉默了一会，才用手关掉铃声，他的眼神有些涣散，在快要下床的时候站得不是很稳，脚被扔在地上的衣服绊了一下，他扶也没扶，就任由自己摔到了地上。湿热的还淌着汗水的脸贴在地板上，他的眼睛动了动，缓慢，像是发条出错的机器一样卡壳，嘴里断断续续的念出一些人的名字。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　然后他将脸转了过去，对着向阳的地方，由窗户那照进来的一束阳光铺在他脸上，他将身子蜷缩起了一些，像是怕冷似的，两只手也呵在面前，地板上有些冰凉的水滴，也许是从窗外飘进的雨进到了他的眼睛里，然后流到了地上。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　过了一会，他用手撑地站了起来，上身赤裸着，光滑平坦，昨天那些深深浅浅的伤痕都消失无影，就像昨天不存在一样。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“又是——新的一天呢……”他对着镜子，露出一个爽朗的笑容。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　村子里，带土没跟任何人打招呼，他甚至没有带他的防风镜和护额，他走的很快，却不是出村子的那条路。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　那是一栋和木叶其他民居相差无几的建筑物，带土在那里停了下来，他看了眼那严丝合缝的窗户，然后转而走楼梯，木制的楼梯老旧发暗，边缘被磨损的很厉害，带土踩在上面，每踩一步，腿就像更沉了些，木板发出吱嘎的响声。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　等他的腿迈上最后一级台阶，他感到方才还跳动的缓慢而规律的心脏蹦跳的越来越快，怦咚怦咚，在这狭隘静谧的楼道里，声音仿佛近在耳边，他的手心里沾着黏湿的汗水，握紧的拳头开始颤动，他深深地吸了口气，将脑袋里嗡嗡作响的声音还有那一幕幕的画面赶了出去。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“咚咚——”他叩响了门，一起作响的还有心跳的声音，粗重的呼吸声，窗外鸟扑腾翅膀的声音… …那所有能造成人神经紧张的声音仿佛都拥进了这狭窄的走道。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　在门打开的一刹那，他屏住了呼吸，连眼睛都忘了眨。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“卡，卡卡——”舌头从上腭移到下颚，声音被硬挤了出来，干涩的嘴唇上下动了动。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　沉默。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　门敞开一个缝，一双耷拉着的无神的眼睛从门缝里望出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　门又被拉开了一些，那双眼睛眯了眯，然后眼皮往上撑了撑。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土？”他出声道。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土愣愣地站在那，手贴在裤缝，将手心里的汗在那粗糙的布料上蹂躏了下，他表现得不知所措，刚才所有的情绪全部消散了，空白，脑袋里，心里全是白茫茫的。他像是打翻了一瓶番茄汁，呼吸之间，心跳之间，全是酸涩而甘甜。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　门被完全拉开，卡卡西点了点头，示意他进来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你… …你还好吗？”喉头像是被梗着什么，带土强压着嗓间的抖动，缓缓道。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西看了眼门外，皱了下眉，然后像拎动物似的，将对方拉进房间。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　房门咔的一声关上，将外界隔断。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西上下打量了下带土，出声道：“马上就要出任务了，你来我家干嘛？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　见带土不出声，他也没再追问，而是走到厨房，倒了两杯水。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他将手里那杯水灌进去，然后将另一杯递给带土。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土拿过杯子，但刚握住，杯子就从他手里滑了下来，掉到地上，摔成了大片的玻璃碴。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　这声脆响，才让带土回过神，他下意识地道：“对不起。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西将他拉过来些，道：“站远点。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　然后便从屋角拿出笤帚将碎玻璃扫到一边，期间他仍是那副冷淡的神情。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土盯着他熟练的弯着腰打扫的动作，这才发现，卡卡西只穿了个贴身的单衣，裤子也还没换。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他这样一直看着，像是怕看久了从那黑单衣上看出几个血窟窿似的，这才眨了眨眼睛。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西像是不习惯这样被人盯着似的，他转过头，往带土站的位置走了过去，用笤帚撑着地，背微弯，让两人实现高度平齐，才开口道：“有事？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土摇了摇头，太近了，这让他想起昨天卡卡西挡在他身前的感觉，他往后一退，说道：“我来看看你——”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　还活着吗？还在吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　……还好吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　这他说不出口。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西疑惑的歪了下脑袋，带土心头一跳，突然觉得这动作挺可爱。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么会来找我？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　像是有种微妙的心意相通的默契一样，带土瞬间明白他的意思。“为什么不是找琳？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　这个问题他也不知道，他只知道在昨天夜幕将近，力竭倒地，闭上眼睛的最后一刻，他心中升腾起的强烈的愿望，他要确认再睁开眼时对方还在，还活着。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　或许我用这种方式来减轻罪恶。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他自嘲的笑了笑，唇色有些惨淡。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你升上上忍了，我来特意来祝贺你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西有些惊讶，他像是没想到对方会有这样的举动一般，他转身将扫帚放回原地，捎带掩饰住那面罩遮盖不住一丝神情。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　再回来时，卡卡西朝着带土伸手，道：“礼物。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土看着他伸过来的那只手，鬼使神差的一把握住了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”卡卡西沉默的看着他。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”带土也觉得莫名其妙，但手上却握得更紧了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　气氛僵持尴尬了数秒，卡卡西没抽手，他再度仔细的盯着对方看着，突然道：“喂。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔！嗯？”带土心悸了一下，嘴唇发干。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你是不是敌人假扮的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土瞪大眼睛，有些混乱地说道：“我是，真的带土，我的意思是我就是他——”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土，你今天不对劲。”卡卡西打断他，他神情很认真，眼神也变得严肃。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土皱了下眉，语气透出些干涩的难过：“你的记忆里有昨天吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然有。”他的语气上扬，像是对方问出个古怪的问题。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“那你说说。”带土盯着对方，两人交握的手心已经有些发烫了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“和平时一样，备战，训练，随时待命。”卡卡西平淡的道。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有更具体一些的吗？”带土追问。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“……昨天上午出门的时候看见你叼着面包在街上跑，训练的时候看见你在离我五棵树的地方，中午看见你约琳一起吃午餐，下午——”卡卡西回忆着细细数来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“等等！”带土出声打断，他低着脑袋，有些懊恼有些尴尬的道：“怎么都和我有关？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西没说话，被带土握住的手越来越热了，他些微挪过视线，望着窗外，然后手上悄悄使劲也握住了对方的手。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　也许是不耐烦对方一直盯着他的，热切的视线，他嘴唇动了动，望着窗外那只停在对面楼顶上的飞鸟，干巴巴地道：“只是正巧，看见你了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　像是有种别样的诡异氛围，两人不自觉地愣愣对视着，都同时盯着对方的嘴唇，干涩的嘴皮，嘴唇上细微的汗毛，还有那上下唇欲言又止般的动作。手像是被浆糊粘在了一起，手心的热度一直抵到心间，像是煮热的牛奶，咕噜噜地冒着热气，一股甜滋滋的味道弥漫开来。热热的鼻息碰到对方的脸颊，嘴唇传来柔软的触… …<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你想干什么！”两人同时问道，像是被蜜蜂蛰了一样甩来对方的手，捂着嘴往后跳了一大步。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土脸颊通红，他一手捂住嘴，一手攥紧自己的领口，结巴道：“卡卡西，刚刚才，你是想对我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西将身子被过去，他把已掀到脖间的面罩重新戴上去，然后才侧过身，错开带土的目光，声音有些不自然地道：“你是不是使用了你们族里奇怪的忍术。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“胡扯！宇智波一族可没有这种让我想亲——”带土再次捂上嘴。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　两人都尴尬地低着头，看都不敢看对方一眼。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　那个字像是触动了某根神经，让两人此刻的气氛变得异常的别扭，他们谁都不想承认刚才那阵莫名的悸动，那就像鬼迷心窍，睁着眼睛打盹般的魔怔。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土的视线越过那扇敞开的窗户，脑中浮现出无数翻窗遁逃的动作。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他用力的掐了掐自己的手心——<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　疼。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“这种时候为什么不是在做梦！”带土心里愤愤道，他抹了把自己的脸，试图将那热意也一并抹下去。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他偷偷瞥了眼卡卡西，发现对方狡猾的带上了面罩，将所有的神情都掩盖了，黑色的面罩覆盖了他大半张脸，从鼻子中部往下，脸颊嘴唇下巴…尤其是嘴唇，那儿可真软。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土再次掐了自己一把，然后默默的别过头去，他在心里暗暗咒骂自己这些莫名其妙蹦进脑海的念头，并往窗户那挪了挪——吹点冷风也许能让这热沉沉的脑袋冷静点。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他们二人之间，吵架互相讽刺都属于打招呼的级别，打架互殴也是家常便饭，但像此时这样，静悄悄的，一人一角沉默的对峙还是第一次。他们像是达成了一致的默契，谁都不先开口说话。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土从窗户那望过去，店铺都已开门做生意，街上的人越来越多，他计算着从这里赶到集合地点的时间，最快也要半小时，再这样下去，他们肯定会迟到……但，他的眼珠往那个方向动了动，发现对方仍然像是石雕一样稳稳的站立着，没有表情，没有一丝动静。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　真是见鬼，这家伙平时不是最重视什么时间和规矩吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他在心里暗想，再过五秒，如果卡卡西还不打算开口，那么，他就装作若无其事的将话题带过去，然后再随便编个借口赶紧离开。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　五秒、四秒、三秒、二——<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土缓慢地深吸一口气，他扯出一个僵硬的微笑，嘴唇刚刚动一下，演排好的话已经呼之欲出之际，卡卡西却突然出声了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他的语调平淡，声音不大，但每一个字带土都听得异常清晰。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我知道了。”他的眼神不像平日那般懒散困倦，反倒精神奕奕。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土警觉地眯起眼：“你这次又知道什么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西脚下动了动，他走到床头的位置，开始脱上衣，贴身的黑色棉料内衣被掀起，露出他紧绷而平坦的小腹，留有细小淡褐色伤疤的胸膛，他身体线条极为匀称，上身精瘦有力，小臂肌肉紧实，肤色偏白，从窗户照进来的阳光打在他背上，空气中能看见尘埃游走，细密的阳光照在皮肤上像是涂上了一层淡金色的蜂蜜。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　直到卡卡西利落的准备扯下裤子，带土才回过神，他像是受了惊吓一样，大声喊道：“你千万别冲动！”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西皱着眉头看了他一眼，将裤子踩在脚底，然后迅速地换上忍者服，他正套着那件外衫，若有所思地看着一脸魂不守舍的带土，皱眉问道：“你跳到窗台上干嘛？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他将腰带扣上，转过身道：“马上该集合了，别玩了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土看他穿戴整齐，和平时一样冷淡不讨喜的模样，这才拍了拍自己的胸口，他跳了下来，顺手将卡卡西家的窗户关好。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　见对方浑然一副将之前的尴尬抛之脑后的样子，他也十分的默契地配合道：“哈哈哈说得是，再不赶时间，咱们俩就得一起迟到了，说来卡卡西你还从来没迟到过吧？我跟你说到时候真迟到了，咱们可以说迷路了，或者去帮助路边摔倒的老奶奶，对了对了，等待会咱们经过的时候，真的有个老奶奶需要搀——”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他絮絮叨叨地说着，还没说完就被卡卡西打断了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西朝他走过来，目光不偏不倚，他眼皮垂搭着，睫毛下是厚重的阴影，等他的手碰到脸颊时，带土才感觉那干燥的触感。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　那感觉慢慢延伸至额头，布料的摩擦，以及透过来的金属沉重而冰冷的实感，卡卡西在帮他系上木叶的护额。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土，我们是木叶的忍者。”他的身影在阳光之下，声音却而冷沉如寒冰，带土感到从胸膛里泛出的一股冷意，他似乎在哪里听过类似的话，不，不是这句话本身，而是这如出一辙的口吻，在某个遥远而模糊的场景… …<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土，带土——”谁在摇晃他的肩膀？<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　谁在喊他的名字？<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　像是从眩晕或者梦境中醒来一样，带土定了定神，他扶住眼前的人，他知道那是卡卡西。对方此刻正握紧稳住他的肩部，一向平静的脸上露出一丝明显的担忧。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我——”带土出声道，他摇了摇脑袋，然后像是自言自语般道：“有些很重要的事，我好像记不清了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西眉头微蹙，他问道：“你刚才怎么了？突然面色惨白。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“很重要的事，以前的事，以前的事……”带土还在自言自语，他脑袋里的画面越来越模糊，像是变成了白色雾气一般，逐渐无迹可寻。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“卡卡西，你为什么会突然提到木叶的忍者？”带土望着卡卡西，试图从这里寻找到一丝踪迹。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西伸手碰了碰他的脸，然后收回来：“我之前没说话。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土愣住了，他语气古怪地重复道：“不，你说了，你刚才对我说：带土，我们都是木叶的忍者。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西眼中的担忧更甚：“我为什么要说这种毫无意义的话。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土看着他，突然，他听见了自己的声音——<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　低沉而沙哑，透着毫不掩饰的嘲讽。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你在警告我。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土猛地抱住自己的头。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我脑袋里有个声音。”他大声叫道，看起来惊慌失措，像是活见鬼一样。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西眼色一沉，他走过去将带土按住，但对方仍在挣扎，他似乎想不出什么更好的办法，于是便将带土胳膊往后一折，像擒拿犯人一样将带土按倒在地。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你冷静些。”他出声道。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　脸贴到冰冷的地板，手腕处是卡卡西温热的触感，他闭了闭眼睛，平稳混乱急剧的呼吸，但一闭眼又出现了昨天卡卡西在他面前倒下的样子，他手指收紧，睁开眼确认对方还好好地在那，然后才像卸了力一样将脸埋在地上，他的脑袋里一会空空荡荡一会又被填得满满当当，全是这一天，这循环往复的一天。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　无数的事情，相同的人，不同的结局。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他的记忆里无时无刻不伴随着死亡，他的心没有一刻放下。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“卡卡西，我觉得我是神。”他断断续续地说完这句话，他以前也曾说过，卡卡西曾嘲笑过他。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　但这次没有，对方只是将手中的力道松下，他用手在带土的头上揉了下，只回了一句：“为什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土翻过身，他四肢摊平躺在地上，望着天花板，语调没有丝毫起伏，平直的像一条线：“因为我一无所有。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你有族人，有琳，还有老师……”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我知道，我知道有你们在我并不是一个人活着，但你们什么都不记得，你们只存在于‘这一天’的人。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土，我不知道你身上发生了什么，你表现的很…奇怪。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我曾经对你说过，可你忘了。”他声音布满了悲哀。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我忘了什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“忘了昨天，一切的努力都会回到起|点，时间变成了一个死结，但你们都不会记得，哪怕我现在对你说什么，明天的你仍然是我早上见到那样，你只会对我说：你迟到了，带土。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“……我没有说这句话。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我是说以前的你，无数的你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“只有一个我。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我多希望是如此。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他注视着卡卡西，乌黑的眼睛竟然显得有些苍老，他做了个嘘声地动作，然后说道：“我知道你有很多的问题，虽然即使告诉你也无济于事，但你是我的朋友，如果可以，我并不想对你有丝毫隐瞒，我会把所有的事情都说出来，不过不要打断我，这是一个很长的故事，而且并不有趣，甚至是荒谬而毫无逻辑的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西在听到朋友两个字时眼里闪过微光，他点了点头。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“看到墙上的日历了吗？那个代表时间，每过一天就撕下一页，接下来是新的一天，这是你们的生活。但所有的人都不会发现，日历撕来撕去只有那两页，因为时间只在这两天之内回溯，对于每个人来说，都有过去未来，今天和明天，因为你们全新的，你们在不断地重启，而我——时间对我毫无意义，我感觉不到它的流逝，死亡和新生也不过是眨眼的功夫，所有的一切都如此短暂，而这份短暂却在循环中变得漫长。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我已经不记得是从什么时候开始的，就像我不知道什么时候结束一样，我在这之间徘徊，知道将要发生的所有事情，神无毗之桥的任务，敌人的埋伏，还有一切的计划。从我们领受任务开始，你在这一天升上上忍，带领我和琳，水门老师将会单独行动，而我们则负责炸毁神无毗之桥，敌人会派出一人先在林间埋伏偷袭，你会使出你还未完成的千鸟，而这无疑是失败的。第二波敌人则在大桥附近伺机而动，他们会以琳为突破口借以牵制我们……大多数时候我们会存活下来，少数时候我会因为各种变故而死亡。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　而在昨天，那是非同寻常的一天，你说了一些平常你不可能会说的话，我甚至觉得也许这一天会是终结，我将得到渴望已久的解脱。但是不是，我庆幸那不是。我刚才说过，对于我来说死亡短促而不值一提，但你们不同，卡卡西，你不同，因为也许那一天的死亡就是真正的死亡，永远无法苏醒，将从这个世界彻底的消失。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　这就是我的故事，我今天来这里，也只是想确认你还活着。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他始终凝视着卡卡西，语气仍然带着歉疚和自责。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西也看着他，他面色如常，并未流露出丝毫的怀疑，从他的眼神中，带土能看出他相信自己。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不说些什么吗？毕竟我昨天才把你害死了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西收回视线，他站起身，朝着躺在地上的带土伸出手，带土犹豫了一下，握住了他的手，卡卡西一把将带土拉起来，他的眼神是一贯的平静和内敛。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土，也许正如你所说有无数的我，而你是唯一的。但就像你会为了保护同伴赴死一样，和你易地而处，我也会做同样的选择。昨天你说的选择，也不过是那时候的我应该做也心甘情愿做的。”他语调不急不缓，就像他的人一样，冷静而从容：“也许时间是在循环，而我们毫无察觉，对我而言，你是在我面前的带土，仅此而已。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　在你的时间里，遇到的无数的我，都是同样的心情在看待你。我或许会在明天忘了你讲给我的故事，那你就一遍遍的说给我听，你不用感到孤独和内疚，你并非一无所有。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土嘴唇动了动，却发不出声，他一个人在夜幕的荒郊走得太久了，不曾看到一点的光亮，他支撑着自己一天天过来，没有终点，没有路标，有的只是战场和死亡，而此时此刻，当听到那句“你并非一无所有”时，他的意识、心脏和灵魂都像被抽离出来，摆在阳光之下，眼前的一切都变得明亮起来，一些老旧发黄的记忆涌了进来，父母还在的时候，每天桌子上那杯温热的牛奶、晒得暖烘烘盖在身上的被子以及被掖好的被角、面对火影岩壁时那意气风发的梦想…第一次参加葬礼，第一次入学，第一次见到卡卡西和琳，第一次知道喜欢的感觉、失落的感觉，还有后来——<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　后来又是什么？<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他的记忆还是褪色，由清晰到模糊，他回想不起后来的经历了，他一直在这一天兜兜转转，甚至慢慢地忘记了他到底是谁。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“卡卡西，我怕哪天，我会撑不住了。”他的声音透着疲惫，长久以来一直掩饰埋藏在心底的疲惫。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西在他背上重重拍了一下，将手搭在他的肩膀上，他凑到带土耳边，轻声道：“你根本不用勉强自己发挥作用，反正你一直就是个拖后腿的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土笑了，他笑起来时眉头也皱着，但能看出他是真的高兴，那是发自内心的快乐。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢你，卡卡西。”他这么说着。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他们没有迟到，抵达的时候连水门都惊讶于两人之间融洽的气氛。而这次任务在带土告诉卡卡西之后进行的非常顺利，他们解决了所有的敌人，两人的配合空前的默契，那象征着战争和死亡的神无毗慢慢在他们面前倒塌，一切都结束了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他们回村汇报了任务的情况，将琳送回家后，两人没有直接回去，而是走到火影岩壁的最高处，他们从上往下俯瞰整个木叶村，晚风吹拂，树叶飘飞，底下灯火明亮，<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　夜幕降临，夜气湿冷，黑寂的夜空是明月和星斗，带土看了眼横挂在天际的一道银河，他对身边的卡卡西道：“今晚的星星很亮。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西眨了下眼，老实地承认：“我没有注意过这些。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我也没有，因为我以前都没有抬头看过，不过星星真的很亮，我连你的脸都能看得清清楚楚。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我戴着面罩。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“对，你总是遮遮掩掩的。”带土说完，便出其不意的一把扯掉了卡卡西的面罩。“你应该更实际地呼吸下新鲜空气。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西没管他的动作，也许是夜晚让他感到惬意，他眯着眼睛，缓缓道：“我们的村子很美。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土往下看去，底下万家灯火像是江上的点点渔火，汇聚成一片，暖暖的橘色的圆光，扑洒在夜色之中，周围那层层叠叠的树林包围着村子，像是河岸的堤坝。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你会不惜一切保护它对吗？”他问道。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然。”没有面罩的遮掩，卡卡西的神情变得易于捕捉，他在微笑：“因为我们是木叶的忍者。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土心里跳快了数拍，他看着在月光笼罩下的卡卡西的脸：“如果有一天，我站在和木叶对立的立场，你会怎么做？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有发生的事情无法去假设。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“那么现在假设一下。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你真固执，你这么问我，我没法给你一个确切的答案。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果真有那么一天，你会杀了我吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“会。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你刚说没法假设的！现在怎么毫不迟疑就说会。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为这是我的立场，我会这么做，但我不一定下得了手。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你的话很矛盾。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为你假设的这件事对我来说本身就很矛盾。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“算了算了，我也只是随口一问，反正不会有那么一天的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你总是想些奇怪不着边的事情。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土嘴角微微翘起，他笑起来很是爽朗，他感慨道：“今晚…快要结束了，我真不希望它这么早结束。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为明天的你，会忘记今天的一切。”他仍旧在笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西望着他，朝他那里靠近，两人的视线胶着在一起，卡卡西用手碰了碰他的眼睛：“那么你替我记住，然后说给我听——<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　明天的我，会陪你一起来这里，以后的我也会如此，这是我们之间的约定。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土的双眼在幽暗中闪着微光，像是月亮的清辉映照在他的眼睛上，他用手揽住了卡卡西的肩胛，然后用力的往自己的方向按下去。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“真的很软。”他含糊不清地咕哝道。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“你迟到了，带土。”银发的忍者叉着腰语带指责。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土手背在脑后，笑了笑：“就知道你肯定忘了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“忘了什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“忘了昨天。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土撑着下巴，看着半靠在树干的卡卡西，自从那次之后又过去了四十二天。他开始习惯计算循环的次数，以前他总是回避于此，毕竟那些数字累计起来难免使人绝望。但当这涉及到一个约定的时候，他不得不重视起来，甚至每天心里都有丝隐隐的期待。他知道他不该期待什么，毕竟这个荒唐的故事不是每个人每一次都能接受，他在第二天就犹豫不前惴惴不安，这让他想回避与卡卡西的接触，但人很难拒绝近在咫尺的温暖，他没一刻能忘记那手掌相握的热度，很热，像是连心都化成了蒸汽，散在这尽忠职守回环的世界里。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　在这四十多天里，他如约向卡卡西讲述了他的故事，在不同的场合——卡卡西的家里、他的家里、村里的街道、树林间的小路、桥上江边、月夜屋檐… …当卡卡西问到时，带土也会照实回答，昨天的他们，前天的他们，更早前的他们都在做什么，就连卡卡西自己有时也会忍不住道：“这可真像是约会。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土从口袋里掏出眼药水往眼睛里滴了几滴，这边境大风一刮起了总是卷得尘土飞扬，眼睛里眼药水还没干，世界雾花花的，一把刀突然朝他扔过来，带土用手在空中接住，但因为视线的缘故位置没接好，他倒着握住了刀鞘，刀从里面滑了出来，刀直直地冲脚面砸去——带土一手握着刀鞘，身子一够，另一只手稳稳握住了刀柄。他仰头眨了眨眼，让药水顺利地浸润到眼底，然后去看那把刀。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“卡卡西，你把刀扔给我做什么？”带土转过头去看卡卡西。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西正低着头，听见带土的声音，他头也没抬，只随意道：“这是我父亲的刀。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我知道。”带土心想，白牙的故事他早就烂熟于心了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“他将这把刀留给了我。”卡卡西抬了抬眼。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土心头突然一跳。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我把它给你。”卡卡西的语气仍旧平淡而随意。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你确定？”带土皱起眉，手里却将刀攥紧了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西终于抬起头，他望着带土道：“在战场上，武器能带给人安全感，它就像你的同伴一样可靠。”说完，他停顿了下，拉了拉脸上的面罩：“你不会用我可以教你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“卡卡西。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你脸红了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土望着对方的背影，风卷起的砂砾吹进了眼睛里，他揉了下眼睛，轻轻摸了摸那刀鞘，拇指微微用力，刀刃离鞘，阳光下反射出金属的冷光，银白的刀锋就像不远处年轻忍者的发泽。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　树林翳翳，树冠上茂盛生长的叶片层叠交错，连阳光都透不进来，一条小路延伸过去，路边是半人高的野草和点缀其间的蝴蝶花，翠绿的草叶上沾着鲜红的液体，花叶散落，被压折摊平——这是一场悄无声息的死亡，迅速果决，刀起刀落，落日低垂时，在树林枝桠上休憩的乌鸦已经享用晚餐，它们尖尖的喙钻进那冰冷僵硬的肢体伤口的部位，远远看去，像一群黑色的幽灵。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　仿佛一场突如其来的焰火，伴随着轰隆的巨响，灰尘泥土桥梁被裹在火焰之中四射开来，安静伫立在峡谷之间的大桥在顷刻间便化作了碎石，底下是万丈深壑，连那巨石掉落也听不到一点声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西站在深谷的一端，他的面罩被割破了一道口子，上面溅着未干的血，而在他的身后，带土比他还要狼狈一些，脸上和脖子上都黑乎乎的，满是汗水和土屑。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“任务结束了。”卡卡西平静地道，他转头看了眼带土。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土有些怔怔地望着他，重复道：“任务结束了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　两人同时陷入沉默。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　天色已渐暗，日月轮换，当沉沉睡去之时，再睁眼又是新的一天。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土朝卡卡西站立的方向的走去，他们站在离那深谷极近的地方。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土……你会害怕吗？”卡卡西叫着对方的名字，他皱着眉，似乎对自己这种问法有些后悔。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土冲他咧嘴笑了下，他轻轻地踢了下脚下的一个小石块，那石块急速地坠落，融入一片黑暗之中。他的目光随着那石块下移，直至再也看不见那渺小的踪影，他才出声道：“它或许能一直在这里，但是我只是轻轻一推，它便掉落到了谷底，或许粉身碎骨，或许幸运地跌落到了草丛之中。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西安静地看着对方，他半阖着眼，月光照在他银白色的头发上，显得冷清而沉默。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我能主宰它的命运，但是我却不知道它最终的去向，因为我并不关心它最后会如何。”带土继续道，他缓缓地用手掀开卡卡西的面罩，平静道：“这大概就是这个世界对我的态度。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“这种日子还将持续下去。”他笑起来的时候眼睛像是落日衔山时的弯合，柔和而温暖。“如果我足够幸运的话，也许哪天睁开眼睛就不是六点二十，会是八点九点？哈哈谁知道呢。其实像这样每天看你吃惊的表情，也不会觉得这一天天都是重复的，虽然我们每一天都在告别。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他的声音在卡卡西的眼神中逐渐变小。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西伸手揽住他的背，往自己的方向稍稍使了些劲，他单手握拳，贴上带土的背，轻轻地扣了下，声音和动作一样轻：“带土。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯？”带土将下巴搁在对方的肩上。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西的手缓缓松开，终于开始摇了摇头：“没什么。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土的头微微往卡卡西那侧过去，两人的目光交汇在一处，卡卡西抬起手在带土脸上沾了泥灰的地方捻了捻。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　那手指冰凉的温度反倒让他的脸颊有些热，他低下头躲开对方的目光，说这些不着边际的话：“我记得有一次，你也送了把刀给琳，嗯，你家里有很多刀？”他语速加快，掩盖住这话语间的不自在，以及那句快要脱口而出的“你喜欢琳还是喜欢我？”但他还没有不要脸到那个份上。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西盯着他，沉默了片刻才道：“你很介意？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有…我怎么会…”带土刚想否认，但在对方的目光下，他挺直了脖子，皱着眉道：“我觉得我非常介意。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西松开手，他往后退了一小步，没有直接回到对方，而是压低声音道：“我觉得我也非常介意，你和琳。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土眉头仍然没有舒展开来：“琳喜欢你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西望着他：“可你喜欢琳。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土眉头皱得越来越紧，有些急迫的辩解：“我也不止是喜欢她一个。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然他这话听起来很混蛋，但是卡卡西还是听懂了他的意思。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“但不可能永远这样持续下去，总有失去平衡的时候，你不得不面临选择。”卡卡西平静地道。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我能选择什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西古怪地看着他，缓缓道：“同性恋还是异性恋。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”带土愣在原地，他似乎从来没考虑过这个问题，过了半天才道：“那你属于哪个？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西有些尴尬的别过头去，没有了面罩的遮掩，他的神情变得一目了然，他闷声道：“你自己想。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土听他这么说，真的开始思考起来，他的眼神变得十分复杂，问道：“难道你是因为这个原因，所以才喜欢我？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西心里一跳，用手扒弄下自己的头发，借此挡住脸上的表情，冷淡道：“我没说过喜欢你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土严肃道：“你以前承认过。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西声音仍然维持冷静：“我不记得了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你说过，你不记得我可以讲给你听。”带土逼近他。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“不用了。”他难得有些慌乱。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你跟我说，你爱——”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　殴到脸上的疼痛让他的话没法说完。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　拳头可不像晚风一样温柔，正对着带土的右脸，一拳就将他撂倒，力气再使大些带土就整个掉进崖底了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　脸颊迅速的肿了起来，带土嘶了一声，吐出嘴中的血沫星子，突然笑道：“你说你很爱吃盐烧秋刀鱼。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西看他躺在地上，笑得没形没状，才吞吞吐吐地道：“我…以前到底跟你说过什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土摊开四肢，漫天的星光似乎都照进了他的眼中，他的眼睛很亮，在黑夜中也让卡卡西移不开视线。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我骗你的，你从来没说过喜欢我，你说我是拖后腿的，是同伴，朋友…你说会替我看这个世界。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西走到他身边，也不甚在意的坐在地上，他看向不远处那残砖断瓦的大桥，目光黝黯沉冷，他对着带土说话，但并不看着他。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你和以前有很大不同。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你指哪部分？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“很多。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你记忆里的，是过去的那个我？昨天的我？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　夜晚让一切变得寂静，只剩下两人交谈的声音，他们声音都不大，各怀情绪，而在一片长久的沉默后，卡卡西才出声。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不知道。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土缓缓起身，他靠坐在卡卡西身边，眼睛合上，像是睡觉前的呓语一样含糊道：“知道了也毫无益处，反正你总会忘记的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西看着他眼底那黑色的痕迹，就像陷在一个狭小的匣子里，只有他，还有一个疲惫的灵魂。卡卡西抬起手，在带土那倒刺一样的头发上用力揉了揉。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土靠在卡卡西的身上，他似乎不想说话了，安静地闭上眼睛，连手也放松的张开。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　圆月当空，山谷间凉风正盛，吹得树木作响，偶有些夜出的鸟禽掠过上空，叫声让这片土地显得更为寂静广阔和荒凉。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他们正坐在沙地上，靠在一起，臂弯处温热，是彼此的体温。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西看了会夜空中的月亮，他的手指在地上划了划。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　月光柔柔的铺在地面，照出一个漩涡状的面具。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　被子被掀开一个角。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西缓缓睁开眼，透过窗帘照进来的阳光让他半眯着眼睛。——六点二十。他将还未响铃的闹钟按下。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他没有赖床的习惯，起床很利落，叠好被子后，将黑色长袖的忍者服套在身上。他双眼的眼皮都懒懒地耷拉着，看上去睡眼惺忪。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他眼睛往墙壁上斜了一眼，看了看日期。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　收回视线，他伸了个懒腰，从冰箱里拿出牛奶，然后往浴室里走去。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　等他出来的时候，前额垂搭的那缕头发贴在后面。那里沾了些水，湿漉漉的，他用梳子将那绺头发往一贯倾斜的那个方向梳，露出了整个额头。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　期间他一直是无精打采的表情，从橱柜里拿出玻璃杯，他打开牛奶盒子，望着那乳白的液体满上，动作突然慢了下来。他揉了揉额角，将牛奶盒子举到与视线齐平，对着上面的日期看。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“这盒牛奶，过期了啊。”看着那标着生产日期为昨天的字样，他怔怔地说道。然后慢慢将盒子放下。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　嗯……熟悉的场景和对话。我好像也跟谁这么说过。卡卡西将牛奶盒子转了几圈。但就像油星子溅到水里，只冒出一点花。带土——水门老师——琳？不，都不是，凯…也不是。到底是谁…那个人。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　会喝过期牛奶的那个人。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他将玻璃杯凑到嘴边，咕噜几口灌下。唇角沾上了几滴奶白色。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　喝完后，他看着那个杯子，陷入沉思——虽然他的神情依然没什么变化，昏昏欲睡。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　最近这种突然蹦出某句话或者某个片段的情况越来越多。他将这个归因于战争所来的压迫和紧张感。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　但……似乎又不全是如此。因为战争不会让他感到紧张。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　接受任务，完成任务。这和打开牛奶，喝掉牛奶是一样的。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　无论战争和平与否。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他再一次看了眼墙上的日历。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　该出任务了，这将是决定战争局势的重大任务。而火影将任务交给了水门班。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西将玻璃杯推开。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他们四个人一起出过多次任务，水门老师的实力毋庸置疑，现在B级别和以下任务他都会放手让他们解决，否则他们根本没有出手的机会。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西缓缓起身，走到墙边，拿下刀筒，别在身后。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　而他自己，也因这场战争而擢升为上忍。他将要独立带一个队伍了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　这和以前没什么不同。他目光平静。一切都不会改变，队伍里面带土实力很弱，胆量嘛——也就平均值以下。琳是医疗忍者，能够在战场上保全自己就够了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他会以最快最省事的方式解决一切。一向如此，和水门老师一样。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　为此他开发了一个全新的忍术。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　快，杀伤力大，蓝色的闪光。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他连名字都想好了，要叫做雷切。——这招连雷电都能斩断。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　听起来很不错。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　但带土会羡慕吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　或许会吧，不过不会是因为他，而是因为琳的目光。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　和那三个孩子一样啊，他们的相处模式。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西站在原地，脖子扭动了一下，他下意识看向日历。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　这种情况真是越来越普遍了。他感到脖子那里有些僵硬，然后才将头转过来，拍了拍脑袋，似乎想借由这个动作倒出些什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　这样频繁的走神在战场上可不行。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　会被那个家伙笑话的。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　而他不想被吊车尾笑话。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　等一下，吊车尾……那个孩子也是。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　——哪个孩子？<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西开门的动作停了停。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　磕——那声轻响来得很慢。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　门被关上了，卡卡西的手从冰凉的门把上面收回。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他晃了晃头。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　***<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西到达集合地点的时候，水门已经到了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　水门扬起手，冲他笑着打招呼，阳光下，他那头金发显得亮澄澄的。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西点头回礼，他走近水门身边，和以前一样，等待着另外两名的队友。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他和他的老师都不是爱聊天的人，虽然水门看上去脾气很好平易近人，但他并不多话。下达命令，指点和鼓励，他们之间的交谈并不多，卡卡西也很少和他交流。应该说，卡卡西很少和任何人交流。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　为什么要把自己的事情告诉别人。为什么要去关心别人的事。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他不热衷于此。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　可是带土不是。带土是个热心肠的人——村子里的老人都这么评价。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他们都喜欢他。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　宇智波家的人，却很快融入了群体，他身上没有天才那种冷傲和锋芒毕露——因为他不是天才。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他是那种会偷偷亲喜欢女孩子照片却不敢表白的人。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　甚至考了两回才过中忍考试，<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　而这个时候的卡卡西早已在忍者中崭露头角。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我和他不一样。卡卡西常常这么想。然后他去寻找那个带着护目镜的身影。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他要找出他们更多的不同，他要证明忍者不是靠嘴巴上说要当火影就能成为火影。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　规矩和实力。这才是衡量忍者的尺子。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　但证明了…又能怎么样？<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他还没有找到这个答案，因为他还不是最优秀的忍者。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　即便从今天起，他就是村子里最年轻的上忍了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西望向水门的方向，他没开口。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　水门察觉到他的视线，主动问道：“怎么了？卡卡西。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西眼皮掀动了下，他看上去有些犹豫，但在水门和蔼的目光下，还是缓缓开口。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“老师，我和带土……”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　水门微笑着注视着他。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我和他合不来。”卡卡西头低下。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们最近团队配合很有默契啊。”水门笑道。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是这方面——”卡卡西眼皮又耷拉下来，“性格方面。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“像他这样热血天真的笨蛋，在战争中很容易丧命吧。”他轻描淡写地说着，但手却不由自主的攥紧。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　水门拍了拍他的肩膀，声音温和：“你在担心无法保护好你的队友？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西皱眉，他不觉得自己是这个意思，但在水门的注视下，还是勉强点了个头。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“放松些卡卡西，带土虽然性格单纯冲动了些，但实力还是值得肯定的。只要你们团队配合好，充分发挥彼此的能力团结协作，你说的那种可能性很小了。这也是村子里采用三人小队的初衷。”水门见他仍皱着眉，笑了笑：“你对带土格外的在意啊，说起来，队伍里的女孩子更值得保护和担心吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他指的琳。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西别过头去，掩盖住脸上的神情。虽然面罩已将他的表情遮住了大半。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“琳的心思细腻，和那个家伙不一样。”闷闷的声音传过来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　水门只是笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西脚尖挪动了下，他不擅长像别人请教问题。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他习惯自立和独来独往——从他父亲去世以后。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　可是现在很多的事情都堵在了他的脑袋里，占据了除了忍术任务规则之外仅剩的空间。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他抬起眼看着那个金发的身影。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　这位年轻而强大的上忍不仅是他们的老师，也是村子里最杰出和优秀的忍者之一，也许终有一天他将成为火影。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　火影——村子的象征，他们的脸被雕成影岩，位于木叶最高的地方。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　也是带土的梦想，鸣——<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西的思维卡住了，那个呼之欲出的名字，却无法想起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　那个人到底是谁。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他看着水门，眼前的视野正变得狭小，面前的老师的身影正和某个身影重叠。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　而那景象只是虚晃了几秒，就消失了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西的手放松下来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　不远处，一个身影朝着他们的方向奔跑过来，在快要到达卡卡西身边时，她的动作放慢下来，轻快地走了过来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我来晚了吗？”琳的声音因为赶路有些喘动，她顺了顺气。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西摇了摇头，琳冲他笑，然后转过头和水门打招呼。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　琳悄悄瞅了眼卡卡西，然后在随身行李里翻了翻，伸进包里的手在抽出的时候犹豫了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土还没到吗？”琳四处望了望。然后将背包背到身后。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“他总是迟到。”卡卡西眼睛闪烁了一下，“然后找些无聊的借口。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　琳轻声笑出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西看着她的脸。然后又收回视线，沉默地往远处看去。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　太阳下三人的影子变短，风吹得草地上丛丛的青草倾斜摇晃。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我过去看看。”卡卡西往树林的方向走去。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他跳到一颗大树上，蹲在树冠最高的地方，向远处眺望。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　树林里，一个深蓝色的身影逐渐接近。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西跳到下面的树枝，他从忍具包里掏出绳索，两头抻开，系在两棵大树之间。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　以带土的速度，大概一分钟后将会到达这里。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　——他会被绊倒。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　如果他还是那么粗心大意的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西走回集合的地点，他的脚步不疾不徐。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　琳看见了那个绳索，她好笑地看着对方，“你又捉弄带土。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“只是一个低级的陷阱。”卡卡西看着那个方向。敌人可远比这要狡猾得多。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西静静地等在那里，随着那个身影地临近，他心中的某一块像是被撬动了似的，表面的植被被掀开，露出深层的泥土还有扎在里面的根。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他的眼神动了动。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　走到绳索的那个地方，带土果然被绊倒了，他踉跄了几下，然后拍了拍身上的泥土走过来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西只是看着他，那种奇怪的感觉又浮现了。许多身影的重叠，到达那棵树时不同的动作，跨过去的，摔倒的，故意把绳子弄断的……所有的身影都是同一个人，但是——<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土朝着卡卡西看了过来，他发出夸张的笑声。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　不一样，到底哪不一样。卡卡西与他对视。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈哈哈，你的头发是怎么回事啊！”带土指着卡卡西那被梳上去的头发。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”卡卡西摸了摸那绺已经干透了的头发。 “你迟到了，带土。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他这样回道。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“……。开场白就不能变一变吗？”带土小声嘀咕道。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西没有听漏他的话，但他没有出声。心里那个奇怪的感觉被他压制下去。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土将护目镜拉到头上，手揣在口袋里。他的眼睛漆亮，不时地朝卡卡西那边看。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　琳也在看着卡卡西，她的手背在后面，手指触碰到背包。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　两个人似乎都有什么话想说。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　水门会意地道：“——从今天起，卡卡西就和我一样是上忍了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他将分班的事情简单讲述，微笑着看着自己的三个学生。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　琳利索地将背包取下，从里面翻出那个早已准备好的东西，她脸色比平时要红润了一些。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　太阳依旧高高的悬挂着，正值夏初，但卡卡西却感觉阳光的暖意，他眼前的琳布满笑容的脸被苍白所取代，鲜血，大片的鲜血。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　还有蓝色的闪光。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西的眼睛刺痛了一下，他表现得十分冷静，但那画面并未一闪而过，它如此清晰而真实，带着股阴沉和潮湿的不测。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“琳——”他出声道。琳正将礼物递了过来，她的手在空中停顿了一下。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土看了过来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西僵硬地接过礼物，当他的手伸过去的时候，却发现指尖有些微颤。他很快收回了手，将那个精致的盒子塞到忍具包里，往后退了一大步。琳表现地有些疑惑，她先是看着卡卡西，又看了看带土。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土发觉到卡卡西不对劲，他用手肘杵了对方一下，皱眉道：“你怎么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西没有回答他，他站在原地，头低垂着，嘴唇紧抿。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　然后，他做出了一个让在场的人都惊讶的决定。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“琳，你留在村子里。”他目光沉沉，严肃而郑重。“这次任务有我和带土就够了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“可，可是…卡卡西——”琳眼睛睁大，她有些不知所措，连眼神都带着茫然。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　水门也看向卡卡西，他一贯温和的语气透出一丝严厉。“你的理由是什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“安全上的顾虑。”卡卡西冷静地回答道。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“琳是医疗忍者。”水门皱眉，队伍里有医疗忍者存在，安全上会更有保障。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我知道。”卡卡西视线望向别处，他感受到来自琳的视线。她正在等待他的答案。卡卡西头低了低，再抬起来时，眼神变得坚定。“水门老师，作为卡卡西班的队长，这是我的决定。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他和水门视线交汇。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　水门看着卡卡西的眼睛，过了好一会，他才拍了拍卡卡西的肩膀。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“按你的想法来吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　琳的眼神黯淡下来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　期间带土一直没说话，他似乎在思索着什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　四人的任务临时变成了三人，琳接受了卡卡西的决定，她回到村子里待命。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　由男人组成的队伍比往常要沉默一些，他们赶了一天的路，在蘑菇林里，三人快速果断地消灭了埋伏的敌人。卡卡西没有使用他的雷切。带土观察着一切，心底的某处，一颗种子钻了出来，绕着心脏盘旋而上。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　夜幕降临，三人在旷野的石头上休息。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土将卡卡西拉到一边。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西隐约有种感觉，带土知道些什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他跟在对方的后面，绕到人长的草丛的一角。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土先是长长地叹了口气。卡卡西安静地看着他。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“头疼头疼。”他揉了下太阳穴，“同样的事讲多了我也会腻啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么事？”卡卡西问道。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊……又是这句话。”带土的头重重低下，肩膀也塌下来，他看上去有些累。“好吧卡卡西，又到了故事时间了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西站在原地，看着他嘴巴开开合合，少年的声音和晚风一起灌入他的耳中。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　一些模糊的画面又浮现在他的眼前，那些声音反而渐渐听不清了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　所有的身影都开始重叠，五颜六色，带土的脸变得混沌一片，像是被搅动在一起的颜料，一股脑地抹在画布，金色的、黑色的、橙色的，漩涡勾玉月亮参天的大树，人的背影，横亘的尸体…全都融合成带土的影像，在那片变幻莫测的混沌中挣扎变形。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西的额头开始出汗，他的呼吸变得沉重。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土还在继续说着，他已经讲到了昨天。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　那些幻影仍然没有消失，它们像是幽灵一样滋生蔓延，时而是人的形状，时而是兽的形状，大多数时候是毫无规律。而在更深处，有两个身影并肩坐着，像是借着彼此的力道支撑着自己。而很快，像是门被大力地摔上一般，他们被关在里面，直至那道漩涡消失，黑暗席卷了整个地方。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　额头的汗水顺着鼻梁滴落下来，卡卡西嘴唇变得苍白而干燥，直到所有的影子全都消失，他才缓缓吐出一口气，用手抹了把脸上的汗。汗是冷的，他的手也同样冰冷。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你是说在这一天琳会遇到危险？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西听见自己的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土看上去有些惊讶。以前卡卡西从未这么问过，他向来是沉默的行动派。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西看见带土点头，他越发确信自己看到的并非幻影——那些都是真实存在的未来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　但他仍然冷静，就像那时看到父亲尸体一样的冷静。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　情绪上的过度反应解决不了什么，自乱阵脚对于忍者来说是大忌。——他一直谨记着那些话，并默默遵循，他站在理智和规矩所绘制的圈子里，那里十分安全。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土，你为什么确定是自己的时间在循环而不是中了某种幻术？”卡卡西看着对方。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我也怀疑过这种可能性。但哪怕是万花筒写轮眼的瞳术也不足以支撑这种幻术。”带土解释道，“这里的确是真实的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西心头一跳，在他还未反应过来的时候，便已问出了口，“过了多少年？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土挠了挠头，含糊道：“记不住了，按照日历上来算，十多年还是二十多年？最近我的记性变得不太好，数字一多就容易混乱。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西怔怔地看着他。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你那是什么表情？”带土轻推了他一下。“——无所谓的，日子还是照常过。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西陷入长久的沉默。他看着眼前那年轻的身影，心里顿时像被海水灌满，喉咙胃里都是粗粝的海盐，磨得咸涩生疼。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他终究没有说出什么安慰的话来，因为他是无法感同身受的，他说不出来，而带土也不需要这些。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西向带土讲述了他所看到的，隐去了其中的一部分。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　当他问到过期牛奶时，带土摇了摇头。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　而那个和水门重叠的金色的身影，带土也一无所知。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　那种古怪的感觉愈发的强烈，卡卡西觉得自己似乎漏掉什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　月光铺洒在草丛间，夜晚出没的虫子在青草上缓慢移动着，柔和的银光下草青色点缀着昆虫黑色和红色壳，还有些墨绿色潜藏在绿叶之下。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西看着那光，他的头抬了起来，看向了远处的天际，一轮皓白的圆月。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　像是被某股力量所触动了一样，他收回视线，注视着带土，问道：“你还记得吗？最初发生的事。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“最初？”带土微微张嘴。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“在循环开始之前。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土目光有些怔忪，他感到的不是记忆的空白，而是过于的充实。无数琐碎的细节占据了他全部的思考空间，当他试图回忆更久远一点事情却感到无比吃力。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西凝视着他，带土的眉毛深深纠结在一起。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　过了很久。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我记不清了——”他缓缓开口，脸上蒙上一层浅灰色，“我记得小时候的事情，忍校的事情…但那些并不是最早的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我的时间错综复杂，我不知道一切是从未来还是是从过去开始。”带土为这段无果的回想作结。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　未来。 卡卡西琢磨着这个词，他提出了一个设想。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“也许你是从未来过来的，被困在了过去。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“这听起来很难懂。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“就像是有人把未来某个时间点的你拎了出来，将你放回了过去的某一个时刻，并将这一天绕成一个圈，让你一直这个圈里。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“——这是惩罚？”带土的背脊挺了挺。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“不，也许这是……”卡卡西的脸由阴影处缓慢转了过来，他像是对带土说话，又像是喃喃自语。“某种选择。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁的选择？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们的选择。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他说完之后，两人怔住了，带土看着他，内心像是被一只手拨动了，那片沉寂被打破，种子已生长出了蜿蜒曲折的滕曼，爬到了喉咙地位置。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你…是不是也——”他开口，却发现嗓音有些古怪的沙哑。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西闭了闭眼，他的头低下，“我不知道，有些念头像是自己冒出来的，那些画面也是。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土张了张嘴，却不知道该说什么，他握紧的手缓缓松开。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是你第一次跟我说这些。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西抬起头。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“之前，我也察觉到你似乎想起了什么，但你隐瞒了下来。”带土说道。“而且…有时候你看我的眼神，像是很诧异和震惊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西心脏一紧。一张脸一闪而过。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“对，就是现在的眼神。”带土凑近他，“你想起了什么对吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西眼神微动，他摇了摇头。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土也没再追问。“不过一切只是猜测而已。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果有一天，我想起来了——”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　这样你就不是一个人了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西注视着他，那句话在说出口的时候变成了，“你会怎么办？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我想过这个问题。”带土拔起手边的一根青草，“在这么长的时间里，我想过无数的问题。我得承认，最初我是希望你能够想起来，或许现在我仍未为这个可能性感到兴奋。但是，我不能让你也变成这样。”他试图掩饰住话语的沉重，又变回之前嬉笑的态度。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他搂过卡卡西的脖子，哥俩好地道：“像你这种本来就对什么事都兴致缺缺，一副不高兴脸的家伙，如果重复这种日子，只会变得更加的无聊。到时候我被你影响了可就全玩完了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　你不应该承受这种无止境的等待。你是个天才，不应该为时间所消磨。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他在心底笑了笑。而像我这样的人，怎么都无所谓了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　庸庸碌碌，终此一生。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西吸了口气，温热的呼吸融化在空气之中，他将自己的额头与带土相抵，两人的鼻尖和睫毛都挨在一起。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“可我想找回那一部分。”、“我还记得那种感觉。”、“温暖的触感。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他的头往前倾了倾，两人的唇合到一处。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　不知道是谁先开始的，湿热的气息已经交缠一起，脚尖对着脚尖，膝盖顶着膝盖，手心触到彼此的背部，每一丝细小的动作都让脸上的温度灼烧起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　夜幕低垂，虫声窸窣，他们隐于那茂密修长的草丛之中，人影叠错在一起。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 终章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　在之后的很多天里，一切似乎又回到了正轨。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　故事重复发生着，卡卡西也和他记忆里的相差无几。那一天的卡卡西，似乎消失在了时间的海流里。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　而带土也隐约感觉到发生在自己身上的一些变化，在有一天他无意中打碎了桌上的那张合影照之后。——玻璃碎成了几片。他却想不起来他拿起那张合影照做什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他的记性变得更差了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他之前一直在计算着时间，并不是他中途放弃了，而是他记不清了。他的脑袋像是一台已经老旧的，卡壳的机器，原本能清晰记住的人变得模糊，最后连名字都想不起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　——他正在退化。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　这个想法让他心里的某一小块地方变得冰冷和阴沉，而更多的是一种解脱。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他可以在任何人面前伪装，好像他天生就带上了一副面具，那副面具让他一直微笑，不知疲惫地面对生活。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　可他感觉那里面的东西已经僵硬变质，就像馊掉冷掉的食物。他不能过多地去想那些使人变得绝望的事情，他必须得乐观。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他用湿毛巾抹了把脸，将护目镜和护额带上，将门锁好，从窗户里一跃而出。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　这一天并没有任何异常。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　除了带土忘了跟今天的卡卡西讲述他的故事。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　***<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　时间过得缓慢，又似乎短暂而仓促。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土一天天变得开朗起来，他身上的那种时间滞留沉淀下来的疲惫感仿佛消失殆尽。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他会像以前那样嚷嚷着要成为火影，会跟卡卡西吵架斗嘴，他的眼神变得清澈而干净，往日的那些沉重的阴影褪去卸下，仿佛不曾存在一样。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以说——你的时间在循环？”卡卡西这么问道。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土点头，他像是和好朋友倾吐秘密一样小声道：“从上个月开始的，我发现每天都变成了一样。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“卡卡西，我是不是中了幻术？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“… …”卡卡西只是盯着他看，脑海中掠过了什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　***<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　一天又安稳地过去，时间静悄悄地走着。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他们站在那个石头的后面。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土神秘兮兮地道：“卡卡西，你捏我一下。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“干嘛？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我感觉我有些混乱，从上周开始，每一天都在重复。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“——你又在开玩笑吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是开玩笑，是真的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土跟卡卡西讲述了这一天将要发生的事。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西怔怔地看着他，没说话。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　***<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯？你说你觉得时间没有发生变化。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“对啊，连着三天了，醒来后都是一模一样的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“……我带你去趟木叶医院。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　***<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“卡卡西，怎么又是这个任务？！昨天不是已经完成了吗？神无毗桥已经——”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“好吵，你慢点说。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“昨天我们明明已经顺利完成任务了，我记得清清楚楚。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”卡卡西碰触了下带土的额头。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　***<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　那些画面越来越清晰了，就像是光秃秃地草地越冬之后复苏。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西感到脑袋里像是被打通了一样，很多事情的细节都丝毫不差的展现在脑海里。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　当那些模糊的身影最终组成一个个的影像，他记起他们的名字之时，他已经察觉到了时间的停滞。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他翻遍了村子里的古籍和医书，但是解决不了问题。——这并不是他以为的自身的问题。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　不是他的臆想，也并非幻术，而是时间的确在这一天循环。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　但他没有和任何人说，他执行好每天的任务，驾轻就熟。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　当夜晚来临的时候，他开始逼迫自己将那些回忆拼凑在一起。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“鸣人，佐助，小樱——”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我的学生。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“九条尾巴的狐狸，袭击了村子。”、“水门老师战死。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　那些零零碎碎地回忆错乱交叉，卡卡西试图将它们记录下来，但是到了第二天，一切又被抹灭了踪影。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他开始更多的关注带土，他隐约记得带土跟他讲过什么，不止一遍。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他摸了摸嘴唇，觉得那里在发热。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　所有的线索似乎都指向了那两个靠坐在一起的身影，在那个空旷的，布满棋盘格子似的石块地方，那里黑暗空寂，仿佛能吞噬一切，只有那两个人，支撑着彼此，他们看上去很虚弱，尤其是那个一半脸上有着浓重阴影的男人。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他想看清那两人的脸，但是就像是深陷梦境的人，视角时高时低，隐隐绰绰，当他快要靠近的时候，那两个人却仿佛更加遥远了，他们的身体被浓重的黑雾所包裹着，随时都淹没于那海水一样的黑雾中。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西的记性足够好，他将时间清楚地计算着，并将每一天想起的琐碎的片段都装在脑袋里，他继续着每天一次的神无毗桥任务，精准地像是墙上的钟表。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　有关三名弟子的事情慢慢拼凑成整块，只是他仍然不知道他教训学生的那句打破规则和保护同伴的训话是从何而来，那听起来不像是他能想出来的。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　更像是…带土。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西感到手指变得沉重，他的回忆像是避开了所有和带土有关的部分，而正是这点让他感到怀疑。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　在他重要的记忆里，不可能没有带土的分量。又或许正因为重要，所以深藏在了记忆的坚壳里。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他将手放在额头的地方，深深地吸了口夜晚寒凉的空气。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　如果按照正常的时间流逝，现在应该是冬末了。卡卡西抬头看了眼天空，此刻艳阳高照。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　再难的拼图也总有被拼完的一天。记忆已经汇聚成形，唯独缺失了和带土有关的那一块，卡卡西已经隐隐猜到了什么，但是他有些怯于进一步探寻，像是怕前方正是万丈悬崖。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他并不是会逃避的那种人，只是他还没想好去接受。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　可上天像是个坏心眼的人，偏偏要给你与期望相反的东西。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　在一个颇为平常的一天，卡卡西从一个梦境中醒来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他躺在床上，缄默不语。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　那个梦像是一把钥匙，他穿过重重的迷雾，终于来到了最中心的地方。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他距离那两人只有咫尺，他的视角如此宽广，能看清那里的一切。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　那两个人映入眼帘，无比的熟悉。他甚至早有预感，梦里地他仿佛安静地漂浮在上空，静悄悄地看着他们。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　——他和带土。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　成年两个男人，一个赤裸着上身，露出的半边身体布满了层叠坑洼的伤疤，另外半边则是完好的，让他看上去像是被一分为二，他的双眼合上，其中一只眼睛的眼皮松软的塌陷着，那里似乎少了一只眼球，他的气息很微弱，而和他靠坐在一起的那个男人也同样，血浸湿那绿色的忍者服，将他整个腹部染得鲜红，手腕垂搭在身体的两侧，他的神情冷静而平淡，仿佛他还能随时站起来，但他的伤势，比旁边的男人只怕更为严重。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“卡…卡西。”布满伤疤的男人嘴角牵动了一下。“没想到，最后是和你死在一起啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　说完他发出像是闷笑似的声音，眼神却布满哀伤，“你应该出去的，而不是死在这里……”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你到现在还是喜欢教训人啊。”旁边的男人也在笑，微弱的声音从嗓子里挤出来，“不要忘了，我可是队长。”他那几根被血染红的手指缓缓往身后挪动了一下，碰触到了对方的指尖。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　那人终于笑了，他的手也往那里挪过去，手掌擦过冰冷的地面，指尖碰在一起，那一点点的温热，然后那几根手指又占据了空隙的位置，两只不同的手拢合一起，彼此相扣。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“……队长哟。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他的声音仿佛从久远的时光传来，温柔而隽永。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　梦境里，漂浮在虚空的卡卡西，摸了摸自己的脸，水珠顺着脸颊流进了脖子里。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他的眼睛也缓缓地闭上，和那地上靠坐在一起的人一样，像是陷入了某种长久的安眠。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“这就是最后的神威了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“看看它能将我们带到哪里……”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“也许我们能在某个空间再次相遇。” 、“如果可以的话，我想回到那一天，一切都还未发生的时候。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你怎么不说话了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“卡卡西…你睡着了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他的声音变得越来越微弱，带上了一丝颤抖。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　眼睛沉重地合上，只剩下那温暖的触感清晰地烙印在了唇上。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“那么…好梦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　***<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土在林间穿梭跳跃着，他的身形无比地矫捷，脸上有一丝的焦急。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　今天可是个重要的日子。他们班第一次接下这么紧迫且超S级别的任务。——摧毁神无毗桥，切断敌人的供给线。一旦成功，战争的局面将会被扭转。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　可在这个日子里，他竟然起晚了！——闹钟竟然到了七点一刻才响，他已经顾不上吃早饭了，着急着忙地冲出门，在路上又正好碰到需要帮助的老人，一番耽误下，眼看要过了集合的时间了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　树林的枝桠被他踩出轻微的响声，他的眼睛只注视着前方。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　——近了！<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　而就在还差几米的时候。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　啪<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　脚似乎被什么绊住了，他最后冲刺的速度让那股力道反弹回来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　——那是一根系在两棵树之间的绳子。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　在他还没来及去思考那根绳子是怎么会出现在这，他又是哪只脚先被绊住，究竟是谁搞这种恶作剧这种种问题时，他已经整个身体朝下，脸面朝地面摔了下来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　撞击下来的力道让地上尘土飞扬，发出哗擦的声响。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他用手臂撑起上身，一个阴影出现在他的头顶，银色的头发在太阳光底下泛着柔和的光泽。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　顾不得起身，他仰头看着那个抱着手臂看着他的身影。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我算是赶上了吗？”带土有些紧张地问道。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　那人盯着他看了看，然后蹲下身子。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　阳光透过树冠的缝隙细密地照射在两人的身上，两道细碎的影子重叠在一起。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　银发的忍者向趴在地上的人伸出了手。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土握住他递过来的手，地面的尘土沾上了彼此的手心。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　——  “你迟到了，带土。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　END</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>